Unexpected Developments
by whatsername911
Summary: Set towards the end of TBR part II, this is my spin on the rest of the series and beyond. New bonds are formed and old allies reappear, as well as some other unexpected developments. ZUTARA/SUKKA and a hint of TAANG. "Something had changed in Lady Mai..


**The most long winded author's note I'll ever write:** I've been wanting to write a full fanfiction for a while now, but I never really got around to it until after the finale. Speaking of the finale, I just want to say that I loved every second of it and I'm not bitter or disappointed in the least about the way things turned out in the end. BUT, this does not mean I will stop shipping Zutara in fanon! Even though this fanfiction will be Zutara, I still have a bit of Maiko and Kataang in here out of respect for canon and for the purpose of keeping everyone in character. But don't worry, they won't be around long, be patient with me! Anyway, this fanfiction starts out at the end of the Boiling Rock Part II and I'll follow the general direction of canon from there but with my own spin on things. The story will end sometime post-series, but not too far into the future. I'd really like to know what you all think of my writing, and how I can improve, so PLEASE REVIEW! Okay, I think I've bored you enough, let's get on with the story!

**DISCLAIMER (this applies for the whole story): **I don't own Avatar and I'm not associated in any way with Nickelodeon or Viacom. There, happy now?

Something had changed in Lady Mai of New Ozai the second she locked eyes with the man of her dreams through the slot in the cell door, as he began his daring flight from a prison deemed inescapable. Somehow, it no longer mattered to her that Zuko had broken up with her. Zuko was right. Whatever reason he left her for was something bigger than both of them. Something flooded through her entire being like a dry riverbed filling with rain during a storm. It filled her up and drove away the gnawing emptiness that had been eating away at her since Zuko left. This something was called purpose. Mai turned to the useless guard at her side, giving the man a hard stare that made him whimper. "Let me out."

"But your Ladyship, I have specific orders to-"

"You have specific orders from ME to open that door!"

"Yes ma'am. Stand back." With several well-aimed kicks, the door came crashing down. Mai took off towards the gondolas, but not without first noting to herself 'Zuko could have knocked it down with one kick.' Reaching the gondola pier she saw several guards sawing at the line of the gondola occupied by Zuko and his accomplices. He wouldn't make it. Mai knew what she had to do. Faster than she could say "boredom" she whipped out nine of her best shurikens. With her trademark impartial eye, Mai saw her openings clearly. One: pin this guard's gauntlet to that wall. Two: pin the second one to the same wall.

"What are you doing?!"

"Saving the jerk who dumped me." Three, four: pin the next two to the door. Five, six, seven: more faceless guards were sent flying. Eight: pin the last one on the floor. One flying kick was all it took to shatter the break, sending the gondola moving again. Azula would be here any second. Mai was no fool, she knew she was a dead woman walking. But somehow this no longer bothered her. Looking up, Mai was just able to catch Zuko's gaze one last time. Though their eye contact must have lasted less than a second, for Mai it seemed like an eternity. She remembered how she spent her whole childhood trying to catch his eye. Zuko, her prince charming. Now, with his golden stare trained only on her, his eyes full of shock and wonder as she saw him mouth something… her name. And Mai knew it was all worth it. Zuko would live to fight another day, and maybe even do something truly great, and it was all because of her. At least in one person's mind, she wouldn't be remembered as that gloomy girl who was bored a lot. In the eyes of her love, Mai was a hero. And that was more than enough for her.

In less than a minute, Mai found herself surrounded by guards, Azula staring her down, her cold amber eyes glinting with anger. Ty Lee stood off to the side, her big brown doe eyes wide with fear for her friend.

"I never expected this from you, Mai." She should have. Mai was no fool, she knew that hers and Zuko's relationship was partially Azula's doing. Azula had always known of Mai's feelings for Zuko. But Mai supposed that being the sociopath she was, Azula failed to grasp just how deep those feelings ran.

"Then I guess you don't know me as well as you think you do." After a lifetime of shutting up, and doing as she was told, Mai was through holding back. After all, Mai had nothing lose now. "You miscalculated." Now it was time for the real clincher. The one thing Mai knew would really tick Azula off. "I love Zuko more than I fear you." Ah. Here it comes. She watched Azula's pretty face twist in on itself in rage, before shrieking

"No, YOU miscalculated! You should have feared me more!"

Mai witnessed the events of the next few seconds with crystalline clarity in slow motion as if she were standing outside her own body. Azula's hands made the all too familiar motions for producing lightning. Ty Lee screamed and her fists shot out to paralyze the princess. The fists made contact, and Azula let out a surprised grunt before crumpling to the ground. But it was too late. The lightning had already left Azula's hand and was hurtling towards Mai, beautiful and deadly. Mai felt excruciating pain as the lightning entered her body and she vaguely wondered if this is how Zuko felt when the Fire Lord scarred him during that Agni Kai three years ago. Mai heard Ty Lee's screams from a distance, as if she were on the other end of a long tunnel. Mai felt herself being moved, and she realized that Ty Lee was holding her close and telling her that everything will be okay. She struggled to find her voice.

"I know," she croaked. Tears were pouring from Ty Lee's eyes as she made a sad attempt at a reassuring smile. Mai was suddenly overcome with gratitude towards her perky friend. Ty Lee had always been there for her, ever since they were kids. There was never a dull moment when Ty Lee was involved. "Hey Ty Lee," her voice was now a hoarse whisper. "It's been fun." And she meant it. Going to the Royal Fire Academy, meeting Ty Lee, Zuko and even Azula, spending time at the palace, getting rescued from her dreary life at Omashu, going on crazy adventures chasing the Avatar, loving Zuko, saving his life… The pain began to ebb away as her body grew numb and her vision slowly darkened.

Mai died with no regrets and a smile on her face.

_I really do feel bad about killing Mai off, but I see no other way to take care of Maiko while still keeping both Mai and Zuko in character. Sorry to all you Mai fans! _


End file.
